1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utensil baskets and more particularly pertains to a new utensil basket for holding and organizing utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utensil baskets is known in the prior art. More specifically, utensil baskets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,834,125 by Insalaco; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,233 by Frangos; EPO Patent No. EP 0 385 877 A1 by Clavel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,290 by Yake et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,942 by Hines et al.; EPO Patent No. EP 0 448 531 A1 by Wrangberth; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,854 by Geller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new utensil basket. The inventive device includes a bottom wall with a perimeter wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall. The perimeter wall comprises spaced apart first and second end walls and spaced apart first and second side walls extending between the end walls. A longitudinal dividing wall is upwardly extended from the bottom wall between the end walls. Spaced apart first, second, and third lateral dividing walls are upwardly extended from the bottom wall between the longitudinal dividing wall and the second side wall. A secondary dividing wall is upwardly extended from the bottom wall between the first lateral dividing wall and the second end wall through the second and third lateral dividing walls.
In these respects, the utensil basket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and organizing utensils.